You are cordially invited
by MikeJones2345
Summary: The survey corps have come up with many crazy plans but a fake wedding is definitely the weirdest.


Erwin, Hanji and Levi all sat in Erwin's office. Hanji's gleeful smiling Levi was almost scowling and that had nothing to do with how messy Levi's office had got. Erwin was contemplative. Ever since they'd learnt of a legendary item's existence two weeks ago they'd been trying to come up with a successful way to obtain it for the good of humanity of course. It had seemed impossible and took the combined skill of all 3 but they had finally got a way.

Erwin asked So are we all agreed on the plan?"

Levi answered "yes but I maintain this is our most insane strategy ever."

Hanji shrugged "perhaps but you know it's the most likely to succeed."

Levi answered back "whatever finally gets me out of this room and gets you to finally take a shower shitty glasses. You reek."

Hanji retorted "Levi I had no idea you wanted to get me naked. Don't worry I'll have a short shower" Emphasizing the word short and winking at Levi

Levi was about to answer in a rage but Erwin interrupted because he could see that is was going to become another one of their classic spats. "we need to get everyone in on the plan."

Levi sighed realising there was no point in trying to argue anymore. He knew technically it was the least risky plan which didn't involve killing anybody. "when do we tell them?"

Erwin answered. "Levi, get the squad to meet us at sundown tonight in the meeting room."

* * *

Several hours later.

All of squad Levi sat in the meeting room. Sasha was nibbling on a piece of bread and was sat next to Mikasa who simply sat there with her arms crossed somewhat frustrated. Historia yawned. Jean followed suit. Armin and Eren were reading a book Armin had found. Connie was rubbing his eyes. Everyone was exhausted.

Then Levi and Hanji walked into the room followed by Erwin and everyone paid attention.

Erwin started "you're probably wondering why we called you here at this late hour. But before we get to that I need to know is there is anyone wouldn't give absolutely everything for the good of humanity if anyone wouldn't or couldn't keep a secret amongst the people here. I ask you to leave now. I won't hold it against you. "

He waited for a few moments looking each and every person in the eye. He wanted to see if anyone showed fear.

"Thank you. The reason is simple. I, Hanji and Levi have decided we need to find out the secrets of the wallists, and the time is now."

Hanji continued "we've long since known that there were two copies of a book that contains all the secrets of the cult. One held by the head of the religion and one held by the king."

"But both are far too heavily guarded to get to. Even for someone like me" added Levi

Hanji nodded "however after reading pastor nicks hidden journal we've since discovered that a third copy exists in the vaults beneath the church of the wallists. This information could be what we need to turn everything around"

"there must be a catch. What is it?"asked Jean

"although this copy is the most easily accessible it still involves getting into the inner city, sneaking past a number of guards and getting though solid steel doors." Erwin responded directly.

"sounds easy" responded Jean sarcastically.

Erwin nodded "it will be tough. regardless we still intend to break in, but we need you all for this or else it will fail. "

Connie asked trying to seem somewhat blasé "what do you need us to do?"

Erwin answered "in order to gain access we need to cause a distraction that would allow us to sneak into the vaults and replace the copy with a fake and smuggle so no-one notices it is gone."

Levi continued after having taken a seat. "We need access in an out of the building which won't be as easily spotted. We also need a distraction to cover up the robbery and we need an easy exit strategy. The distraction involves two of you getting married. That way we can get the people we need into and out of the building and not need to sneak around until we get into the vaults which will mean there far less risk of tipping people off. Everyone in this room will have an important role."

Erwin took a pause and started pacing. This was to give people time to take in the information

"now you know what we intend, do you all still agree to the plan?"

All nodded but somewhat stunned.

"who?"asked a concerned Historia.

Erwin coughed and then replied "we needed to pick the two people who would draw the largest crowd be believed by everybody. but wouldn't affect any future plans. " looking at Historia as he says future plans. "we also need it to be believed by everyone"

Everyone suddenly started looking round the room. They were all wondering if Erwin meant them and if he meant them. Erwin Hanji and Levi looked at each other hoping one of the others would break the news. For 5 minutes the silence was deafening.

Levi interrupted the silence. "Eren and Mikasa you're now engaged. Congratulations." The sarcasm on the word congratulations was beyond obvious.

"What?"Asked a very surprised Mikasa

"We're engaged?"Asked a confused Eren

"Do I really need to repeat myself?"Replied a somewhat frustrated Levi.

Armin ever logical asked "why them?"

Erwin answered "Both of their actions in Trost got noticed, plus they've known each other for long enough it'll arose the least suspicion. We also want the more suspicious people the reason why we're doing this is good publicity, there's always going to be some people suspicious of an operation like this. We also don't know who outside this room can be trusted we need any operation like this o seem like it isn't an operation. We need believability "

"Why would that be believable? "Asked a slightly angry Jean "the suicidal bastard getting a girlfriend is about as likely as Annie becoming a stand up comedian."

However no-one seemed to agree.

"Stop being ridiculous Jean. Everyone knows it's true." Levi seemed rather bored with the situation.

"Everyone?"questioned Jean

"In short half the survey corps outside of this room already think the two of them were bound to start a relationship soon." added Hanji after she sat down in an available chair.

"the other half?"asked Mikasa

"they think you already have." responded Hanji. A few mummers went through the room with people other than Jean, Eren and Mikasa agreeing. They knew that part was definitely true. They also all realised that's why they were all being put in the know now. Only the people in that room would have seriously questioned it. This plan involved one clear thing. People needed to believe it was genuine.

"was this Hanji's idea?"asked Connie. He realised that this wasn't the sort of thing Levi or Erwin would come up with. It was so abstract it could only be the resident genius who could have come up with it.

"Well it was but these two agreed with me...eventually." Hanji admitted.

"is this book really so important?"asked Sasha

Erwin nodded "yes. It could provide the information we really need to finally win against the titans."

The group then considered this. The wallists had so many secrets and it's certainly plausible that the information they have could save a lot of lives given that the head of the church knew of the titans in the walls and the details of the royal family they may know a lot more. The advantage of a plan like this is that unlike most of the other options this hasn't as much of a significant risk of death.

Erwin then continued before too many more questions could be asked "the question is now knowing our plan, will you two still do it? If you are going to refuse we need to know now. Think carefully. "

The room went silent.

Eren slammed his fist down "I'll do it." said with reckless determination.

Mikasa was stunned. Did he realise what he was agreeing to? Then Mikasa noticed everyone in the room was looking at her. Could she do it? She wouldn't deny she'd thought about it a few times. But she never truly though t it could happen and certainly not like this."

Erwin saw this, ordinarily he wouldn't want to pressure her but he needed an answer. "Mikasa what about you?"

Mikasa answered a little uncertainly "I ...will."

Erwin looked at the people in the room "Thank you. I know you are both making a serious sacrifice. We have 6 months to organise it. The longer it takes us the more suspicious people will be as to why we haven't been on an expedition. But we can't afford to lose anyone as everyone's role will be crucial. We need to be ready down to the final details as we will only get one chance at this"

Erwin then walked out of the room leaving everyone to think on what had just happened and what had yet to come.

.


End file.
